megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Nemissa
Nemissa is a female demon suffering from amnesia, and the main heroine of Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. Appearances *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Playable character Design Nemissa is characterized by her trademark, shoulder length silver hair, light blue eyes, black lipstick and black nail polish. She wears a black leather jacket over a black brassiere and choker. Her lower half consists of black flared pants held up by a thick belt with ornate designs and black high heeled boots. Since she has no physical body herself, she inhabits Hitomi's body. The instant Nemissa's soul takes control, Hitomi's hair turns silver and returns to its natural brown once Hitomi is back in control. Personality Nemissa is selfish at first, but through getting to know others she begins to care for other people, and eventually learns to know pain and emotion. She sometimes speaks about herself in the third person, and generally has an eager, confident persona in contrast to Hitomi's reserved personality. Nemissa particularly enjoys teasing Six about his cowardice and fear of demons. She can speak with Hitomi mentally and verbally and the two tend to argue with each other, though it happens less as the story continues. Profile Nemissa is the protagonist's partner, key to the work the group is doing. In the first Vision Quest, Urabe steals the 'Nemissa_Program' from the Algon Soft NS building, while the program seems to have a mind of its own. Urabe is able to set a password lock on the GUMP to access Nemissa before he is killed, which the protagonist can immediately use after he awakens from the Vision Quest. Once he does this, an error message appears, Nemissa emerges from the GUMP as a ball of light and she possesses Hitomi's body. She calls the protagonist her master and although Nemissa is in control of the physical body, Hitomi can still speak briefly even if she has very little control over anything else. Eventually the two share it from time to time when they aren't in battle. Once Moowis botches an attempt to possess Hitomi after he loses in Carol J's body, Nemissa seemingly gains the power to enter Paradigm X. Nemissa later goes to Boutique and buys a tight black leather outfit after complaining about Hitomi's fashion sense, despite Hitomi's protests. Nemissa attempts to track down Kinap and Moowis, as they both seem to know about her. When chasing down Moowis after he escapes into the VR Tour, something enters her, filling her with confusion. It ends quickly and she tracks down Moowis to find out if he did it to her. Moowis reveals to her that the power she thought she got from him that let her enter Paradigm X was a power they all had and states that she "governs Death." She is left confused and angry due to not receiving any coherent answers. It is eventually revealed that Nemissa was made from a fragment of Manitou by Kinap, who sealed Manitou away. Nemissa was made as a failsafe in the event it awoke, to carry the "song of death" needed to destroy it. Later in the game, Nemissa's possession causes Hitomi's soul to begin fading away, limiting her ability to interact with the others. When Leader dies after possession from Satanael, Nemissa begs Hitomi to wake up and see him one last time. At the end of the game, once Kadokura and Manitou are subdued, Nemissa says a heartfelt goodbye to the protagonist and Hitomi, and leaves Hitomi's body in order to fulfill her true purpose and save the world. In the epilogue, Hitomi mentions that she's going on a trip with her father to America, mentioning that she wants to see Nemissa's "homeland." As the Spookies part ways, she reminds the protagonist that Nemissa also told her that "we will meet again someday." Skills Nemissa's skill path is decided by the answer given to Leader on how the protagonist thinks of Hitomi at the beginning of the game: *"She's more upbeat": Fire and Expel skills *"She's a calm one": Ice and Death skills *"Sexy defines her": Electricity and additional Almighty skills Regardless of skill path, Nemissa always learns healing skills and limited summoning magic. Much like the protagonist, her attribute increases are chosen at level up by the player. Gallery Etymology *Nemissa means "elder sister" in the Algonquian language. The name derives from the Algonquian legend "Starmaiden and the Cloud Carrier." Trivia *Nemissa is one of the bidders at the Devil Auction in the Devil Survivor games. *Nemissa is a battlenet opponent in the DemiKids games. She is described as a living program that walks in human form and likes using thunder spells. Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Allies